Under My Umbrella
by Misty78
Summary: Sometimes a little hand holding makes any rain shower feel better...


It was cold today. The coldest its been in about three months, and the rain decided to pick this day to pour like crazy. And of course it had to happen right when Hanna was trying to enjoy a nice, peaceful walk back from eating out, which was awesome by the way, since it was the first time in about two weeks that he got to drag his partner out to do something other then sit around at home and discuss boring cases.

Not that any of that wasn't fun, but yanno, it was sorta nice to get out every once in a while.  
>He wasn't about to let some stupid little rain shower kill the good mood.<br>Too bad it seemed to be doing just that.

The redhead dragged his feet, keeping his eyes glued on the sidewalk. The undead man beside him stared on, the umbrella protecting him from what seemed to be soaking Hanna's already crazy hair.

But he would refuse the umbrella even if it was handed to him. He felt better knowing the zombie was safe from any form of water. Besides, he seemed to have a deathly{haha} fear of water, even if he didn't like to express that much. It was something that showed everytime it stormed. The nameless undead would stare out the window in silence, little shudders going through his body, his expression twisted in a way Hanna had never seen before. He couldn't even describe it with words.

So yeah, there honestly was no way for him to hide it. And therefore Jackson needed that umbrella a hell lot more then he did right now, so he wasn't gonna whine about getting wet and make his partner feel bad about this whole thing. He was a big boy now, he could put up with a little rain.

But that didn't stop it from being so damn annoying.

"Hanna, whats the matter?"

Dammit, he should have known how see through he was. He didn't even know Wilfred was paying so close attention! he was like a freaking ninja sometimes.

"Nothing. Just... cold."

To be honest that wasn't even close to the right answer. Sure, he was cold and annoyed by the rain storm, but there was something else nagging at the back of his brain for the past week. Something that just wouldn't leave him alone. Something far more annoying then rain.

He hadn't once held his partner's hand.

Yes, he knew how stupid it was to be so worked up over something so tiny and pointless... kissing and snuggling was cool and all that, but he wanted just ONCE to be able to know what it felt like to feel those smooth, gloved fingers tangled in his own. To be touching like that, walking side by side, showing everyone who walked by how much his zombie meant to him. To get that giddy little feeling when Richard tightened the grip he had on Hanna's smaller hand, or maybe swing his arm a little to make the redhead feel like he was six years old again.

God, he was such a dork! this wasn't some sort of chick flick, could he be any more suckish around the taller undead man? I mean really, he was pretty sure the giddy little smile on his face was giving it all away. Just thinking about it...

Man, he couldn't help but wonder how nice those golved fingers felt. They already felt amazing when he begged his partner to keep them on during their... ahem... better spent nights together.  
>His eyes drifted down to Tommy's hand. Hanging there loosely, so open and exposed and easy to grab and hold and never let go...<p>

Damn, he really had to do SOMETHING soon because his stupid grin was only getting bigger and those butterflies were only getting worse and WHY was he making such a big deal out of this in the first place-

"Hanna..."

That deep, rich voice stopped Hanna's troubled war inside his head in a heartbeat. He blinked and opened his mouth to question when he was stopped dead in his tracks.

Galahad's smooth hand was reaching out and open, so damn inviting it was more then he could stand.

His face split in another huge grin. He Gnee'd softly and grasped the hand in his tightly, his stomach going crazy with all those little butterflies. He could already tell he was blushing redder then his hair.

He wanted to say thanks, or SOMETHING to make him look less like a fool, but all he really could do was press his side against his green skinned partners, closing his eyes and making a soft humming sound in the back of throat. He focused in on the way the golve felt rubbing against his skin. It felt even better then he had pictured in his mind... all wrapped up in his fingers, his thumb rubbing little circles around the top of the redhead's hand. Bending down to nuzzle his nose against that messy hair.  
>God, Hanna freaking adored him sometimes.<p>

"Gneeee..."

Okay, so maybe he really was being a huge girl over this whole thing.

But you know what?

Minus the ice cold rain and his new favirote jacket now soaked beyond repair...

This was now officaly one of the best rainy days he's ever had. 


End file.
